Crisis of Confidence
by ioanhoratio
Summary: A series of one-shots that are pretty much just Messer family fluff. Danny and Lindsay dealing with life with Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

**Crisis of Confidence**

**Part 1: I'm the Mother**

**By Ioanhoraito**

**A/N: I started working on this a while ago but Wednesday's nights episode **_**Manhattanhenge**_** got me thinking about it (although this isn't spoiler-y). It's just a series of one-shots about parenting situations. They aren't going to be in chronological order and there isn't a plot to follow. They are just random situations that come to me that I think would be interesting to see Danny and Lindsay deal with. Hope you enjoy and if you have any situations you'd like to share or ideas for this type of one-shot let me know!**

* * *

Danny Messer quietly entered his dimly lit home. His work weary body fought the instinct of his bachelor days to just crash on the couch. It wasn't just him anymore; _he _had turned into _three_ and knowing his wife's soft, warm body lay in their bed propelled him passed the inviting looking cushions. Despite his exhaustion Danny felt good. He felt like he was finally getting back to life. Having spent months in a wheelchair opened his understanding of life's little blessings in ways he could never have imagined. Even getting a late night call was encouraging because it meant he was back in the routine, back to being a full-functioning CSI. So while he was dog-tired he loving life.

Danny was careful to contain his exuberance however. His baby girl would definitely be tucked tightly in her crib by now and Danny knew her early morning feeding would come soon enough. There was no way he was going to risk disturbing her dreams. So he continued his way softly through the apartment heading for the kitchen. The pack of Cheeto's he'd eaten for his dinner a few hours earlier was no longer keeping his hunger at bay.

Another perk in his life now that he was married was that Lindsay always left him a plate of dinner in the fridge and he did the same for her when she worked late. His mouth watered as his mind filled with thoughts of the food Lindsay had told him she was going to make: beef stroganoff, steamed broccoli and thick garlic parmesan toast. With medical bills piling up, even with the insurance company paying their part, they'd had to really start paying attention to a budget. They had limited themselves to the ease of take-out only once a week which meant more time planning and cooking meals but both he and Lindsay had found they enjoyed it--especially the nights they got to fix dinner together.

This night, however, Lindsay should have been in bed long ago which was why Danny was surprised to find her sitting at the kitchen table. The only light in the room was coming from the one right above the oven so it was difficult to make out her face but Danny could tell by her slouched shoulders and the hand she had clasped together resting on the table that something was wrong.

He folded his arms against his chest and leaned against the door frame before softly saying, "Hey."

Lindsay slowly raised her eyes to his then answered just as softly, "Hey."

Danny eyed his wife for a moment then asked, "What are ya still doin' up? Did Luce give ya a hard time?"

Lindsay snorted but instead of answering she stood and made her way to the fridge. Danny watched as she pulled out his dinner and set about warming it up. He knew when his wife was stalling. Danny was learning when to push and when to be patient and he felt now was a time to wait, but he wanted her to know that he was there so he pushed off the door frame and quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body.

Lindsay paused her preparations to lean back into his embrace. Danny placed a small kiss against his neck as she rested her head against his. They stood like that for only a moment but Danny knew it was long enough to remind his wife of his support.

Lindsay wiggled her body so she could turn in his arms. She gave him a quick peck against his lips and whispered assuredly, "I'm alright. Let me fix your dinner and then we can talk."

Danny smiled at her as he stepped away and asked, "Ya want any help?"

Lindsay turned back to the food and threw over her shoulder, "You can get your drink. This will be ready in just a minute."

Danny turned and swiped a soda from the refrigerator. He would love an ice cold beer but Lindsay refused to keep them in stock until he was completely done with his pain medication. He grabbed a cup from the cupboard and sat at the table. A few minutes later Lindsay placed a now warm plate of food in front of him and sat herself cattie-corner to him. Danny's stomach growled at the scintillating smells wafting up from the food and the quickly began devouring his dinner.

Lindsay smiled at her husband's enthusiasm. "Good?" she asked playfully.

Danny swallowed his mouth full of food and grinned answering simply, "Delicious."

"Well you can thank Hamburger Helper," Lindsay told him playfully.

"I prefer to thank my pretty wife," Danny teased back then leaned in and gave Lindsay a kiss.

Lindsay smirked at him and added, "Of course. What was I thinking? I slaved over dinner and made everything from scratch so I could please my handsome husband."

"That's what I'm talkin' about," Danny shot back with a wink. He scooped up another forkful of food but just before shoveling it in he asked, "So, not that I'm complainin', but what happened that kept ya up so I getta eat dinner with you?"

Danny watched as Lindsay's relaxed shoulders tensed slightly and her eyebrows raised and knit together. He put down his fork and reaching out pushed her bangs to the side, smoothing out the wrinkles in her forehead in the process. Lindsay felt her resolve melt away with his loving touch and patient eyes. She lifted her hand to his and linking her fingers in his, she brought their hands to rest on the table.

"You need to eat," Lindsay scolded him gently.

"Ya married an extremely talented man. I can both eat with one hand and listen all at the same time. Now, I eat you talk," Danny commanded.

Lindsay gazed for a moment at how her fingers meshed so well with his then finally heaved a sigh of resignation and began, "Lucy said her first sentence today."

Danny wasn't sure what he thought she was going to say but he was sure it wasn't that. His confusion played out on his face until finally a full-fledges proud papa grin appeared.

"She did? What did she say?" Danny wanted to know all the details.

Despite whatever was keeping Lindsay down she could help an equally proud grin spread across her face as she answered in her best Lucy impression, "Mama chee pwee."

Danny laughed. "Mama cheese please," he translated, "That's my girl. Her first sentence is about food. What did you do?"

Lindsay frowned, "I didn't _do _anything."

Danny frowned in return, "I don't understand Linds."

"I didn't do anything because I wasn't here when she said it," Lindsay explained quickly.

Warning bells went off in Danny's head but before he had a chance to say anything Lindsay continued, "Paige told me about it. I missed my baby's first sentence because I was at work. I just get to hear about it from the baby sitter."

"Linds..." Danny began but was cut off by his now worked up wife.

"No Danny, you eat I talk remember?"

Danny simply nodded, indicating for her to continue.

Lindsay tightened her grip on Danny's hand and forged ahead, "Why does my baby call her 'Mama' you may be wondering. Paige said it's a phase, that the other kids she's nannied for in the past did the same thing and that Lucy will grow out of but right now it's just easier on her to call us both Mama."

Danny fought desperately to keep his face neutral but it was difficult to no cringe at the idea of Lucy calling another man 'Dada.'

"And the worst part," Lindsay started dejectedly, "is that today when I get home...Lucy didn't want me."

Danny felt pain shoot through his body at the look of heartbreak on his wife's face.

"What are ya talkin' about?" he questioned.

"Today when I got home, I guess they were having so much fun that when Paige went to leave Lucy clung to her. I finally just pulled her off and Lucy started bawling her eyes out. She didn't want Paige to leave. She didn't want her stupid boring mother."

"Hey now," Danny jumped in, "enough of dat. Lucy doesn't think you're her stupid boring mom a'right? She loves you Lindsay. You know that."

"She loves Paige," Lindsay shot back, "Paige who spends all day with her and takes her to the park and to the library and the zoo."

"They're friends Lindsay. You know Paige is a great nanny. It's why you hired her," he reminded her, "We wanted someone who would love and care for Lucy."

Lindsay nodded sullenly and added, "I know. I just didn't think about Lucy loving and caring for Paige in return. I want to be her mom."

"You are," Danny argued.

But Lindsay shook her head, "Not like I should be; not like I want to be."

Danny pushes away his now empty plate and focused his full attention on Lindsay. "Babe, ya gotta tell me how ta help here," Danny pleaded, "Cause it's obvious you're not going to listen to me tell you how amazin' you are as a mom."

Lindsay just shrugged and admitted softly, "I just wish it weren't quite so hard, that I would know all the time what the right choice is."

"You and every other parent on the planet Linds," Danny assured her.

"I...I think that now you're back to full duty I want to back off some," Lindsay confessed, "I know we are doing stupendously financially but we are within our means enough that I can cut back some hours don't you think?"

Danny could see how upset his wife was, how hurt and confused.

"Lindsay, our little family has been through the wringer this year but we survived because we always fought for what's important. If you bein' home more is what this family needs then we'll make it work--as long as it's what you want Linds. Lucy and I will always love you. You know how wonderful we thing are right?" Danny asked sincerely.

"Yeah," Lindsay beamed, "but it's nice to hear it every now and again."

They were quiet a moment and Danny could still see the worry in Lindsay's eyes.

"Come'ere," he said as he pulled her from her chair and into his lap.

"Danny your back," Linsday warned.

"Hush," Danny chided softly, "Enough worrying Linds. Take a break for just a minute a'right? Sit here with me and only think about how we are all safe, healthy, and loved. Think about how you are gonna have me ta take care of you for the rest of ya life. Think about how lucky we are to have Lucy. Think about how blessed our family is. Just please let me see your beautiful brown eyes free of worry for just a minute."

Lindsay felt the tension leaver her body. She had plenty to worry about and knew she had reasonable cause for her worry but she heard her husband's tender request for a moment of peace and knew there was nothing more important in the world that to share that moment with him.

An excited happiness spread through her body and she buried her face in Danny's neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and they sat in the calm silence until Danny whispered, "Bein' married to you is my favorite thing."

Lindsay couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

Danny pulled her back so he could see her face. "Ya think that's funny Montana?" he asked feigning hurt. Lindsay grinned.

"Being married to you is my favorite thing too Danny."

"We'll figure this out Lindsay. We'll talk to Mac tamorrow about our work schedules a'right?" Danny assured her.

Lindsay wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and whispered, "Wanna have sex?"

Danny immediately lifted Lindsay from his lap and held her in his arms as he stood. Lindsay had to bite back her instinct to protest because of his back and instead chose to laugh.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'?" Lindsay remarked wryly.

Danny began carrying her towards their bedroom and answered, "You can take that as a 'hell yes.'"

Lindsay again laughed and Danny added, "I love making you laugh. Let's laugh tonight and we can worry in the morning."

Lindsay chose to agree to that plan and sealed her resolve with a kiss.

* * *

**I just want to say I have nothing against working moms. I hope it doesn't come across that I do! I just know how I feel when I'm away from my kids and I spent years as a nanny so I know that side of it as well. It tends to influence how much time I spend away from my kids. I was just trying to imagine how it would be to have a job like a CSI for New York City and to deal with a home life at the same time. Oh, and I apologize because I am sure the typos abound in this. It took me forever to type this up and now it's way passed bedtime.**

**Next up: Danny has punish his darling girl.**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crisis of Confidence**

**Part 2: More Than It Hurts You**

**By: ioanhoratio**

**A/N: Danny and Lindsay deal with a two year old with an attitude.**

* * *

Two year old Lucy Messer was angry. She wanted gummy fruit snacks and Mommy was being so mean telling her no. Lucy didn't want the plate of cheese, crackers, and sliced strawberries in front of her. She wanted fruit snacks.

"Lucy eat your lunch please," Lindsay scolded her daughter for what felt like the hundredth time.

"No!" Lucy argued, "I don't want dis!"

"You are not getting fruit snacks Lucy. I've already told you that," Linsday answered back beginning to lose her patience.

Lucy's childish emotions got the better of her and she began crying loudly.

"What's all the fussin' about?" a freshly showered Danny asked as he walked in the kitchen buttoning up his shirt.

"Lucy doesn't want to eat her lunch," Lindsay explained, giving Danny the condensed version.

Danny sighed. Meal time had recently turned into a daily battle. With Lucy's growing understanding of what it meant to have choices she often found things to argue about. The most prevalent argument these days was her desire to dictate what she ate and what she didn't. Ususally her choice contained a high concentrate of sugar and that was obviously not something either he or Lindsay would allow.

"Fine," Danny said simply, "just let her go hungry."

"No!" Lucy screamed kicking her feet, "I hungwee!"

"Then stop throwing a fit and eat what Mommy fixed for you," Danny said sharply.

"NO! Fwuit snacks!" Lucy wailed as she knocked her plate to the floor spilling her lunch.

"Lucy!" Lindsay cried out in dismay.

"Enough," Danny snapped, "Time-out, right now."

"No!" Lucy screamed again, "Daddy No!" Lucy's face was turning red and large tears were rolling down her face.

Her pleas were ignored as Lindsay moved to her daughter and lifted her from her booster seat at the table. She carried the crying child to the time-out rug and sat her down.

Lucy fussed as if she were being tortured.

"Do not get up until we say you can," Lindsay instructed as calmly as she could to the tiny screaming banshee in front of her.

Lucy ignored her mother and immediately got back up.

Lindsay grabbed her daughter and sat her back down and said simply but forcefully, "Sit down."

"No! No, no, no!" Lucy hollered as she wiggled her body back and forth.

"Lucy," Lindsay growled, "enough. Sit down now!"

"I eat! I eat!" Lucy promised hysterically.

"Too late," Danny called from across the room where he knelt cleaning up Lucy's mess, "You don't get to throw your plate to the floor and go crazy."

Lucy began crying louder. She again tried to get up and again Lindsay sat her down.

"Don't get up again Lucy," Lindsay warned.

"Go away! Hate you!" Lucy shouted at her mom and then fisted her tiny hand and swinging her arm as hard as her little enraged body could, smacked Lindsay in the face.

Lindsay was so stunned she could only stare at her daughter.

"Did I just see her hit you?" Danny asked with disbelief. Lindsay didn't answer him.

"Did I just see you hit your mom?" Danny roared at Lucy.

"No Daddy! A'cident," Lucy bellowed, "I sowee, a'cident Daddy!"

Danny immediately scooped up Lucy and carried her down the hall to her room.

Lucy began bawling and crying out, "Mommy! Mommy!"

Lindsay could see Lucy reaching for her over Danny's shoulder and every instinct in her as a mother wanted to rush to her daughter but Lindsay knew that now was not the time to interfere with Danny's parenting. So Lindsay slowly pulled herself up and picked up where Danny had left off cleaning up Lucy's lunch. Her mind filled with thoughts of her little daughter. Lucy had thrown temper-tantrums before. She was a normal toddler who was testing and experiencing the world around her but she had never been so mean before. Lindsay had never heard her beautiful daughter use the word hate before and to have it directed at her nearly broke her heart. And if the look on Danny's face was any indication he was feeling much the same way as she was.

Danny place Lucy on her bed and said tightly, "If you ever hit your mom again I will take every single one of your toys and throw them in the garbage."

"Daddy..." Lucy began.

"No Lucy," Danny interrupted, "Do not get off of this bed until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

Lucy's yowling again began in earnest.

"Lucy do you understand?" Danny shouted over her cries.

"Yes...sir..." Lucy hiccupped as she threw herself against her pillows.

Danny said nothing more as he walked out of his daughter's room shutting the door firmly. He then went in search for his wife.

He found her in the kitchen making sandwiches for them to eat. Danny reached out and stilled her busy hands with his and turned her to face him. His eyes immediately took in the angry red spot on her cheek where Lucy's fist had made contact.

Knowing exactly what he was looking at Lindsay said, "It's alright Danny. She's too small to hurt me."

Danny scoffed, "I can't believe she hit you."

"I know," Lindsay agreed turning back to the sandwiches, "I didn't know how to respond."

"I have never been so angry with her Linds," Danny confessed, "I mean sure I've been frustrated by her or upset by her but I have never been so angry at her but when I saw her swing at you I nearly blew a gasket. What happened to my sweet little girl? Lucy is such a caring, good-hearted person. She has always been so kind and loving. Why is she actin' like this?"

Lucy's muffled wails could still be heard throughout the apartment. Forcing themselves to ignore the sound, Lindsay handed a plate of food to Danny and carrying her own they sat at the table.

"I think," Lindsay began, "She's just testing her limits you know? This is why they call it the terrible twos. She's seeing how far she can push."

"Well she's gonna get a big push back this time," Danny declared, "I told'er if she ever hits you again I was gonna throw all her toys away. There's no way in hell she is ever gonna think it's ok to hurt you."

Lindsay couldn't help the small smile that formed; not only because Danny was so quick to come to her protection but because she knew how difficult it was for him to punish Lucy and she could tell his bravado was covering for his own sadness.

"I'm proud of you Danny," Lindsay told him, "I know how upset you were by what happened but you handled it well."

"Ya think?" Danny asked sincerely. Lindsay could tell he was questioning and second-guessing his actions.

"Absolutely," she assured him.

Lucy's crying had finally quieted down and Danny sighed, "I think we should say no kid's shows today and no more coloring books for the rest of the day either."

Lindsay thought about the punishment Danny was offering. Lucy really enjoyed watching _Little Einsteins _and _Charlie and Lola_ in the afternoons and coloring was on of her favorite things to do.

"Do you think it's enough or is it too harsh?" Danny questioned. He didn't have a book to tell him the exact answer or a formula for crime to punishment ratio.

"I think we go with what feels right and I feel like your idea is appropriate," Lindsay said honestly.

Danny nodded, "This parenting thing doesn't get any easier does it?"

Lindsay chuckled, "At least we are muddling through it together. Just wait until she hits puberty then it's really going to get fun."

Danny groaned, "Let's get her to three first then we can worry about that."

Lindsay laughed.

"A'right I betta go get'er," Danny said with resignation. He wasn't really looking forward to the discussion he was about to have with his adorable daughter.

Lindsay watched as Danny made his way to their daughter's room and felt her love for her husband grow. He really was an amazing, concerned father who tried his best to do the right thing. Lindsay considered how lucky she was to be the only person to truly see that part of Danny and how privileged she was to have him as her partner.

Meanwhile, Danny pushed open the door to Lucy's room and thankfully found her still in her bed. She slowly sat up staring at him with her tear stained face and sniffled.

"Daddy?" She asked timidly.

"You can get up now," Danny assured her and watched as she carefully climbed down from her big-girl bed. He took her delicate hand in his stronger one and they silently made their way to the kitchen.

The moment Lucy saw Lindsay she ran to her and flung herself into her mother's arms.

"I sorwee Momma," Lucy mumbled sadly into her mom's neck, "I sorwee."

Lindsay wrapped her arms around her crying daughter and whispered words of comfort and love into ear.

Danny sat down next to them and gently rubbed Lucy's back and steeled himself for having to punish his little girl. "Lucy," he called and waited until she looked at him, "Lucy, no matter how upset you are, you are never allowed to hit ok? Especially Mommy. Mommy loves you very much and works hard to take care of you and it's not right for you to hit her. You will never be allowed to treat her that way. Do you understand?"

Lucy nodded.

"Because you hit Mommy and refused to listen and obey you will have a punishment," Danny explained.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut pushing the tear onto her cheeks and then down her face. Danny felt his resolve slip but knew it was important to teach Lucy right from wrong.

"No more kids show today and your coloring books are going into time-out for the rest of the day," Danny said quickly--a verbal form of ripping off a band-aid.

Lucy began crying softly but not the hot angry tears of before. These were tears of a lesson learned the hard way. Danny held out as long as he could but then pulled her onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright Lucy-girl," Lindsay cooed, "How about we dry up our tears, fix you some food, and we can eat lunch with Daddy before he has to go to work. What'd you say?"

"Ok," Lucy said lifting her head. Danny rubbed his nose against hers and she giggled.

"Cheese sandwich?" Lindsay asked her and Lucy nodded her head with vigor.

"Mom," Danny whined as he settled Lucy in his lap facing the table, "this girl doesn't like cheese."

"Oh really?" Lindsay asked feigning shock.

"Daddy," Lucy cried, "I wub cheese."

"What?" Danny exclaimed playfully, "You don't like cheese, do you?"

"Yes I do!" Lucy giggled.

"Oh well, in that case you are pretty lucky to have such a nice mommy who will make you a cheese sandwich," Danny pointed out as Lindsay set down a Tinkerbell plate with a cheese sandwich that had been cut into triangles and had the crust removed.

"Tank you Mommy," Lucy said.

"You're welcomed baby," Lindsay responded with a kiss.

"Thank you Mommy," Danny teased indicating his own turkey sandwich.

"You're welcomed baby," Lindsay responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, no kiss for me?" Danny asked indignant.

Lindsay quickly gave in and kissed him too.

Lucy just giggled.

* * *

**Oh toddlers and food…a nightmare just waiting to happen!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crisis of Confidence**

**Part 3: Down the Toilet: 1/3 **

**by: ioanhoratio **

**A/N This one was inspired by the gorgeous afrozenheart412. When she suggested the topic I smacked myself in the head for not thinking about it! What a great idea. I am seriously hoping to do it justice. It is an expansive topic so I have divided it up into 3 chapters. This is in basically the introduction. So prepare yourself for: Potty Training! (Also FF (dot) net gave me hard time when I tried to post this, I tried to go through it and make sure there were no formating errors but if I missed them I'm really sorry!!! Last time they did this, they deleted all the quotation marks and apostraphies...sheesh!)**

**Special Thank to: jycanucks, DJxDANGAAxCRNPPS, LMooD7, Colie04, tutorgirl86, DAnNSfreak, livingfree, laurzz, lastlovesangel, madhatterette, nwegh, pretty7, KTmac09, Brinchen86, Lindsay1234, LME, tysheda, and of course afrozenheart412! A special thanks to those who took the time to review!**

* * *

Lindsay slowly cracked an eye at the sound of a baby's wail. She glanced over at the clock and saw it was nearly 3:00 in the afternoon. After blinking her eyes several times to clear away the last vestige of sleep she focused her attention on the tiny baby swaddled close to her. Lindsay gazed at the infant in wonder. Even with his face scrunched up and red from crying, he was unbelievably beautiful. Lindsay slowly unwrapped the blue blanket from around his small frame and watched as he opened his blue eyes.

"Did all that sleeping make you hungry, babe-a-roo?" Lindsay asked her son as she unclipped the strap on her nursing bra and lowered one side of her pink camisole. The little baby's response was to continue to wail.

"Alright," Lindsay assured him, "no need for all that crying. The breast-urant is officially open."

The baby boy fussed a few moments longer before he latched onto Lindsay's breast but was soon sucking happily away when Lindsay heard the door to the bedroom open. She looked up just in time to see Danny poke his head around the door.

"I heard him fussin' and wanted to check and see if ya needed any help," He said softly but loud enough for Lindsay to hear.

"He just got hungry," Lindsay explained, "and so am I."

"So you're up then?" Danny asked.

"Wide awake," Lindsay confirmed.

"Good 'cause I got little-bit here who's been askin' about you for the past half hour," Danny grumbled good naturedly before turning to the hallway and calling, "Luce, ya can come in now."

Lindsay heard her daughter's feet trample down the hall and an excited, "Yay!"

A second later a short figure was pushing passed Danny and running to the bed waving a piece of paper around frantically, "Look what I drawed for you mommy."

"Drew, baby," Lindsay corrected as she helped Lucy climb up onto the bed.

"Oh, look what I drew for you," Lucy replied.

Lindsay took the paper and gazed at the swirls of colors and lines.

"It's beautiful Lucy," Lindsay gushed, hoping she wasn't looking at it upside down.

Lucy smiled hugely at her mother, "It's a carousel, like the one Daddy took us to."

"Of course it is," Lindsay said happily, throwing Danny a shy smile. He chuckled in return.

"That was a pretty fun day, huh Lucy-loo?" Danny asked her from the doorway.

"Yeah," Lucy said sadly.

Lindsay frowned in confusion, "What's wrong baby girl?"

"I wish we could go back one day," Lucy breathed forlornly.

Lindsay's expression didn't change as she pointed out, "We can baby girl."

"Na uh," Lucy shook her head, "Daddy said that baby brother couldn't go outside."

"Oh Luce," Danny jumped in, walking towards the bed, "I meant right now. It's too cold and Damon is only a few days old and we don't want him to get sick. 'K? We'll get to go back to the carousel when the weather is warmer and you'll get to pick which animal he'll ride, a'right?"

"The elephant!" Lucy declared bouncing up and down on the bed, "He'll ride the elephant!"

Danny saw the wince on Lindsay's face and immediately scooped up his daughter, reminding her, "Easy Lucy. We don't get to bounce on Mommy for a little while 'k?"

Lucy froze in her father's arms.

"Sorry Mommy. I fa'got."

Lindsay swallowed her pain as quickly as she could, desperate to reassure her daughter.

"It's OK baby girl. Thank you for apologizing."

Lindsay then puckered her lips out and Lucy, with help from her father, leaned forward and gave her mom a kiss. Danny went to set Lucy back down on the bed but paused. Lucy giggled at getting to hang in the air while Lindsay gave Danny a questioning look.

"Lucy, why are your pants wet?" Danny asked his daughter.

"I dunno," Lucy said simply as she swung her feet in the air.

"Did you have an accident?" Lindsay asked.

Lucy didn't answer.

"Lucy, your mother asked you a question," Danny prompted softly.

Lucy huffed, "I had an ac'ident."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Danny asked her as he set her on the floor.

Lucy just shrugged.

"Come here baby," Lindsay called gently. She then put the drawing down on the bed and shifted her son so she could reach out a hand to her daughter. Lucy placed her smaller hand into her mom's bigger one and stood close by the bed.

"It's OK if you have an accident Lucy. You don't have to be embarrassed. Mommy and Daddy are really proud of how well you've been doing. You're doing a great job keeping your big-girl panties dry. If you have an accident we won't be mad, but you've got to tell us so we can help you, alright?" Lindsay asked, being sure to maintain eye contact with her little girl.

"OK Mommy," Lucy said easily.

Lindsay beamed at her daughter, "Good. Now go put those wet clothes in the laundry room and Daddy will get you some clean pants and undies."

"Yes ma'am," Lucy answered as she pushed down her pants and underwear then stepped out of them, and picking them up ran out of the room, naked from the waist down.

Danny and Lindsay laughed at their daughter's retreating form.

"Oh brother," Lindsay groaned and looking down at her now well fed son said, "You've got a silly big sister."

Danny took his newborn son into his arms to burp him while Lindsay readjusted her top.

"That was odd, right?" Danny asked her.

"What?"

"Lucy. I mean, why wouldn't she tell us she peed her pants?" Danny wanted to know.

Lindsay thought for a moment then responded, "I think that's to be expected right now. Things are changing and she's not used to having our attention divided. She's always been the center of attention and now she has to figure out how to share the lime light. Spending all day yesterday with Mac and Stella and then not having me home the last two nights has got to be really weird for her. Plus I think everyone's been on her to make sure and behave the last few days so she's probably not sure how we would respond to her having an accident."

Danny nodded his head in understanding, "Ya probably right," he let out a little sigh as he rubbed his son's tiny back, "Are we sure we can handle parentin' two kids?"

Lindsay's eyes grew wide at Danny's joke and she couldn't resist adding, "Two days in and your already complaining. Need I remind you this was your idea?"

Danny smirked, "I don't recall you objectin' at the time Montana."

Lindsay snorted.

"Wow, your argument is a sex joke. That's great Danny," she teased as she stood. She couldn't help the grimace as her tired body screamed in protest. Danny reached out a hand to help her, which she took gratefully.

"You could chill in here a little bit longer while I fix dinner," Danny offered, hating to see his wife is pain.

Lindsay shook her head, "It's OK. It's not too bad plus I feel like I haven't really spent time with Lucy in two days. I miss her and I don't want her to think I've forgotten about her."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. He was blessed in life with an adorable, smart, funny, darling daughter who could also be extremely sensitive. Everyone had tried to keep her involved and comforted since Lindsay went into labor and Lucy had been doing a wonderful job, but nothing compared to getting to spend time with mommy. Danny knew his little girl had been missing her mom which had manifested itself as Lucy crawling into bed with him the last two nights. So continuing to hold his wife's hand, he slowly led her into the living room where he deposited her on the couch.

Lucy came out of the laundry room still half naked and declared, "I did it Mommy. I put the wet clothes in the basket."

"Good girl," Lindsay praised, "why don't you grab us some coloring books while Daddy gets you some clothes. Then we can color together until dinner's ready."

"Woo hoo!" shouted a pleased Lucy, "What will baby brother do?"

"He's goin' to help me with dinner," Danny declared with a wink.

Lucy giggled then ran off to grab her coloring books and crayons.

* * *

"Lucy," Lindsay called over her shoulder as she finished an email, "Do you need to go potty?"

"No Mommy," Lucy answered vaguely, as her attention was really focused on the latest adventure of _Agent Oso_ on the TV.

Lindsay turned away from the computer and tried again, "Lucy, are you sure you don't have to go potty."

"I sure," Lucy said.

Lindsay was skeptical. It had been a week since Damon had come home and in that time Lucy had peed in her pants more times that when they had started potty training her. Lindsay was starting to get frustrated. She and Danny had decided it was a good idea to start Lucy's potty training before the baby arrived to cut down on costs and to make things a little easier. Lucy was old enough, which had also been part of the plan when they decided to have a second child. The prospect of having two children in diapers was not at all appealing so they had waited until Lucy was old enough before they started trying to get pregnant. Around Lindsay's 6th month of pregnancy they had started the arduous process of introducing their daughter to Mr. Toilet and big-girl panties. Lucy had loved the attention and praise. She had immediately taken to being a "big girl" and flourished. Her parents had congratulated themselves on the ease of potty training and laughed in the faces of all those who told them of the perils that surely awaited them. Sure, Lucy had not always made it to the bathroom in time and sometimes she needed reminding--not to mention she hadn't really developed the skill of properly cleaning herself up yet--but overall Danny and Lindsay had breathed a sigh of relief at how beautifully Lucy had responded to giving up her pull-ups during the day.

That was apparently was a thing of the past.

Lindsay was about to suggest Lucy going into the bathroom and just trying anyway when the front door opened and a snow covered Danny barged in. He had walked down to the grocery store to grab a few items they'd developed a need for since they had been barricaded into the house for the last week with a toddler and a new born.

"It's really comin' down now," Danny pronounced as he shook the snow off his body and the few bags of groceries he had. It had been snowing for several hours and was really accumulating fast, "After I put these groceries up why don't you and I go outside and build a snowman Luce?"

Lucy's face lit up at the idea and she gushed, "Yeah! I can wear my new pink snow boots!"

"Good idea," Danny agreed, "I bet Mommy will help you get your snow clothes on while I put this stuff up."

Lindsay immediately stood, eager to help her excited daughter.

"Mommy?"

Lindsay opened the hall closet to grab Lucy's snow suite out and asked, "Yeah babe?"

"Are you goin' to come outside with us?"

At his hearing her question, Danny paused on his way to the kitchen and heard Lindsay reply, "No baby. I'm going to stay inside with Damon while you and Daddy have fun in the snow."

"Oh," came Lucy's pitiful response, "maybe I don't want to go outside after all."

Lindsay threw Danny a desperate look. He shrugged in response.

"Lucy," Lindsay started as she knelt down to the child's level, "You and Daddy love playing in the snow."

"I want you to come too," Lucy whined, clearly tears were close to the surface.

"I know babe and soon enough I'll be feeling better and baby Damon will be big enough to play outside, but today you get Daddy all to yourself. Doesn't that sound fun?" Lindsay petitioned.

Danny jumped in to help his wife, "Yeah Luce, jus' me and you. We can build a special snowman for Mommy."

"She won't ever get to see it," Lucy huffed.

Lindsay had to fight to not roll her eyes at her oldest child's exaggeration. Danny swallowed his chuckle. Lucy definitely had a flare for the dramatic.

"I'll make you a deal," Lindsay placated, "When you and Daddy are done building my extra special surprise snowman then I will come down for a few minutes with the camera and take a bunch of photographs and then we can email them to Pappy and Gram in Montana. Alright?"

Lucy sniffled a few times but nodded her head.

"Good. Now let's get you in your warm snow suit and new pink snow boots."

After a few minutes of wrestling, stuffing, and zipping, Lucy was finally ready to go outside. The only part of her that was visible was her eyes as she waddled towards where Danny stood waiting at the door. Lindsay grinned at Danny, which he returned readily. Lucy looked adorable all bundled up in her nearly 100% pink outfit.

"Yeah ready baby girl?" Danny asked his well ensconced daughter.

Lucy stood completely still for a moment then muttered, "uh oh Daddy."

"Wha's wrong?" Danny wanted to know as he pulled Lucy's scarf down from covering her mouth.

"I peed."

"Lucy," Lindsay groaned throwing her hands up in exasperation, "I just asked you a few minutes ago if you had to go potty and you told me no."

"I know Mommy. I sorry," Lucy began to wail; the tears they had avoided earlier quickly making their way down her cheeks.

"Lucy, why didn't you just tell us?" Lindsay pleaded desperately, "You could have just told Mommy you needed to go before I got you dressed."

Lucy's simply continued to cry.

"Lucy," Lindsay started again but Danny lifted a hand to indicate to his wife to back off. Lindsay bit her tongue but remained silent.

Danny crouched down to Lucy's eye level. He pushed the hood of her coat off her head and unwrapped her scarf then brought her little head to rest against his shoulder as she cried. Lucy wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, as well as she could in the bulky snow suit.

"Lucy," Danny spoke gently but firmly, "Mommy and Daddy aren't angry with you. You don't have to cry. We're just confused baby girl because you were doing such a great job telling us when you had to go potty. You were being such a big girl and now you act like we need to put you back in your pull-ups."

"I'm not a big girl," Lucy cried, "I'm a baby." She clung to Danny and bawled.

Lindsay and Danny made eye contact, both unsure of how to respond. So much for things going as planned.

End of Part 1

* * *

**Thank for reading!**

**I've learned my lesson; NEVER potty train before a new baby comes...It does NOT work. I hope this story is ok because I know I don't really write case/suspense stories (what CSI:NY is actually about) and this is a story about a toddler (and her parents) learning to potty train. I guess what I'm saying is I hope it isn't boring or too pedestrian. If it is, we'll just blame afrozenhear412, LOL! (You know I adore you right?)**


End file.
